


Together

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Prompt: Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball and Lemon Jade; Together
Relationships: Lemon Jade's Blue Court Component/Lemon Jade's Yellow Court Component (Steven Universe)
Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930816





	Together

The Jades looked lost and afraid, they were unable to even look at each other. Pearl wished she wasn’t doing this job, but she had no choice: the Diamonds ordered that she and the other Pearls released certain prisoners from their bubbles. Explanations would follow, but later. Pearl was still waiting for her own explanations too, where was her Diamond, or who was the strange-looking gem who helped her stand up when she got her mind back? The time for those would come, hopefully. She focused back on the two Jades and assumed her best “White Diamond’s Pearl” stance.

“Jade and Jade. White Diamond ordered that you two be released. After everyone has been retrieved, the Diamonds will call for a meeting in which they will explain some things.”

“What sort of things?” The Yellow court Jade asked, suspicious.

“This knowledge is above my station.”

The answer did nothing to calm any parts. Pearl assumed again her resting stance, fighting her fingers not to fidget. She was lost. She was scared. She wanted to see Pink, even if she was still to remain as White Diamond’s Pearl.

She watched as the Jades’ hands slowly approached, only for one of them to notice it and push hers away, and the whole cycle started again. They were both in the same bubble. That could only mean one thing about their crime: fusion.

Pearl envied them, but just a bit.


End file.
